


The Mirror

by PhantomCreator



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomCreator/pseuds/PhantomCreator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander and Sylvia help a delivery guy take a strange package to a scary museum, which is an old creepy mirror, with an equally creepy ability to make people appear weird and deformed when they reflect themselves in it. Now stuck against their will, Sylvia and Wander have to survive the night, but it won't be easy. The mirror, is watching them. And it's not looking for friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

WELCOME to my first story of Wander over Yonder! -strums invisible banjo- This was based on an idea from someone on Tumblr to which I could never find the name but give full credit to that very person! I was going to wait until chapter 5 to be done to start posting, but agh just couldn't drag it out any longer XD this is a story that happens in season 2, preferably The Wanders. Catch up to season 2 if you haven't! please R AND R.

 

It was mid afternoon. A lone sun shined in the starry sky. Unlike other planets while they were different colored skies, billions of stars dazzled in broad-daylight. But somehow the sunny mood wasn't helping a certain Zbornak. A little fellow wobbled on her back.  
"Ohhhhhh...wander...over yonder..!"  
An upbeat tune echoed into the air, breaking silence.  
"Hey, check out this and that!"  
Wander happily rocked back and forth with his small frame to the melody, "If you wander, over yonder...! Best be sure to wear your hat!" He chuckles.  
His green, helpful hat bounced on its own. The star at the top flickered.  
Sylvia rolled her eyes, but Wander didn't see. She wasn't exactly annoyed, but underwhelmed.  
"Come on, Syl! You lead!" He encouraged.  
"No bud, I'm fine. I know you like that song, but what about something else?" She suggested.  
He stopped strumming the banjo and put one finger to his lips in thought.  
"Good idea. Let me think..."  
Sylvia thought for a moment she would get some regular silence to herself and her thoughts, but thought too soon.  
"Yooo, let's come up with a new song, one that gets ya gutty works a singin'!" A random, unknown melody strummed into the banjo.  
Sylvia let out a sigh.  
"You're just making it up as you go-"  
"Woahhh, who is that guy just laying there on the ground?"  
He played faster. That time, he did manage to make a melody.  
"Wander, what made you want to say that- Oh my grop!"  
Sylvia stopped walking and gasped.  
He wasn't joking. Someone was laying down face-first into the dry cracked surface!  
"I gotta-!"  
Wander without hesitation leapt off her back, but Sylvia had already sensed he would do that. She grabbed his hand before he could go on further.  
He showered her with his puppy eyes, begging for the permission to intervene.  
"Can I, please?"  
Sylvia gave a small grin.  
"Proud of you, you've gotten better at asking me. But next time, be sure to ask first before running off, okay?"  
"Yeah, sure thing Syl! Love ya!"  
ZOOOOOOM.  
Sylvia let out a moan. She slowly followed after.  
"I hope he got the message."  
Wander reached the unmoving new stranger. He could see he was breathing...but through his gills. It was a large, male fish.  
"Hello, good sir! How are you today? Anything I can do to help?"  
The good old cheery face was back. The one side of Wander Sylvia knew for so long still hadn't changed. What she wasn't expecting was the fish man to suddenly pounce on the small nomad.  
"AHHH! MIRROR! MIRROR!"  
Even though he was still smiling, the fish man grabbed hold of Wander's shoulders and pushed him into the ground, eyes crazed and horrified. Beads of sweat rained on his small body, but it didn't bother Wander.  
"Mirror? Do you need one to look at?" Wander asked happily.  
"NO!" He sobbed.  
The man pointed with one fin. A small truck sat still a few feet away. Packages were strewn everywhere, paper and bubble wrap flapping in the wind. But what stood out the most, was a large mirror, "Hey uh, care explaining what happened?"  
Wander's best friend looked around, confused.  
The fish man kept his eyes on Wander, refusing to look at anything else. He adjusted his glasses on his snout.  
"It's that gropping mirror. It made me do this!" He whimpered.  
A fully packaged mirror with two stands stood, and two words were placed where the glass should be:  
"The Mirror"  
Wander gave a sharp nod, "Ah I get it! I understand. Sometimes you work so long all day and ya come home, look into a mirror and go ' "Oh man… I look like that?" 'Wander makes himself appear exhausted, his fur uneven and dirt on himself.  
"No. That's... Oh, it doesn't matter! You've gotta help me!"  
"Oh boy…" Sylvia narrowed her eyes nervously.  
The two words "help me" were enough to make the small alien make a loud squeal that would make a hot kettle jealous. Wander's body puffed with excitement and joy. He took the man's fin and shook it uncontrollably.  
"What can we do, uh… Mr...?"  
Wander held his grip, making a huge enthusiastic smile.  
"Cod. It's Cod."  
Cod kept making nervous glances at the mirror ahead and at Wander, as if one of them was going to start strangling him.  
"Look, whatever you do, don't let anyone see that mirror."  
Cod shivered like they were in the colder planets even though it had to be over 80 degrees.  
"Alright, you got a promise!" Wander let out a sing-song voice.  
"Whoa whoa, hold it right there!"  
Sylvia gave Cod a firm glare before snatching her little friend up and taking him away from earshot.  
"Wander, what are you promising, exactly? We can't just go and take over someone else's job, they could get fired."  
"I know! But he said he needed help, right? So let's do it!"  
Sylvia put a on finger on his mouth.  
"But that's not it. There's something fishy going on with this guy, and what if he's trying to scam us? Or he's one of Hater's goons?"  
Wander chuckled.  
"Oh, good one Sylvia! Something fishy goin' on!"  
She slapped and rubbed her face.  
"Fine… We'll see where this leads. But promise me if something goes wrong, we drop the job. And we don't look back, okay?"  
Her pink comb stood further up, emphasizing the ultimatum.  
Wander smiled sweetly.  
"Promise."  
"You jerk!"  
Wander looked at her confused, thinking she meant himself.  
Sylvia growled and frowned and held up her fist. Then he witnessed why: Cod had taken all the fallen packages while they were busy talking, leaving the mirror behind and as fast as he could, drove off in the horizon.  
"Ya flarfing imbecile! If I ever see your scaly mug again you'll be Awesome's shark bait!" She huffed, her anger apparent.  
"WOW! THIS IS AMAZING!"  
Wander lifted the thick papery packaging off the abandoned mirror. Wide-grinned he gazed into its face, not looking at anything else. The mirror's design was black with red rubies around it's frame and a large oval shape.  
"Wander! You can't touch that!" Sylvia groaned once more.  
"Aw, but it likes me!" Wander puckered his lips at her.  
"It what?" She was dumb-founded.  
The reflection of Wander's appearance was off. Most of his body was the same, except he had two heads. Then it changed, and Wander now had four arms, which waved at him happily. Oddly enough, he didn't question this strange mirror, making its reflections interact with him. He held the mirror which was twice his size with both arms.  
"Howdy! It's nice to meet you! Can I know your name?"  
Wander's reflection actually frowned and made a sad expression. It shook its head at him.  
"Aw, we have a shy one."  
He turned his head at Sylvia like an owl and made the most powerful puppy face at her.  
"CAN we keep it, Sylvia? I'll make sure he gets entertained!"  
"No." She replied flatly.  
"BUT I WANT TO!"  
But two seconds later he admitted defeat and looked at his reflection, this time rain was falling from behind the copy of Wander.  
"Look Wander, I know you've made a "new friend" if anyone is insane enough to call it that, but we got to take it back to whoever it belongs to."  
"I know, but-  
Suddenly the image of Wander changed instantly, his eyes turned red and enraged, fangs grew and he hit his fists against the glass. Sylvia had thought he broke through and was coming to tear them apart, which was exactly what looked like he wanted to do!  
"Wander, watch out!"  
By reflex she grabbed the real Wander and held up one fist at the mirror ready for it. Wander's body slumped against hers, sad that he made it upset and it couldn't stay.  
"Alright, let's get it back its owner."  
He gazed up at her with a grin.  
"Yeah. The sooner, the better."  
The reflection changed, this time it was Wander looking away from them, biting his nails. A moment later the two of them looked away to discuss what to do. They didn't notice the reflection was nibbling so hard, it drew blood.  
...  
"Grop."  
Sylvia had nowhere to start. It was half an hour ago that Cod had taken off without giving a hint as to where to go to. She, being annoyed, folded her arms and tapped her large foot.  
"That jerk not only dumped this stupid mirror on us, but didn't give us any directions."  
"Maybe the mirror can help?"  
Wander was killing the time by interacting with his reflection, which was unresponsive. He had his knees bent to get positioned. He poked at it to get it to move, which proved fruitless.  
"UH-UH! No way am I trusting this freaky thing to do any favors for us." She shouted over her shoulder.  
Suddenly, something zoomed past them, then back where they were standing. It was Cod.  
"YOU!" Sylvia cracked her knuckles.  
Cod nervously stepped out of the truck, holding his fins in defense.  
"I-I'm so-sorry to leave y-you like that, before I had the chance to think I didn't give you t-this."  
He shakily pulled out something from his shirt pocket and raised it to the angry Zbornak.  
"What is it? Your apology letter? Coz I ain't accepting it." She huffed.  
"No... Like I ever would apologize for leaving you to-"  
That was enough to get Sylvia to start chasing him 'Looney Tunes style'. Cod, being too scared let go of the piece of paper which flew out and landed in front of Wander.  
For the first time his attention was broken and looking at something different than the mirror. He gasped happily.  
"Sylvia, you're gonna love this!"  
"Huh?"  
Sylvia stopped midway from landing a punch on Cod, who was quivering.  
"Look!"  
Wander had unfolded it. It was bigger than he was, so he stretched his skinny arms as wide as he could.  
She peered over it.  
"The map to where you need to go, Miss."  
She blinked and glanced at Cod, her anger simmering down.  
Without struggle Cod released himself from her arms and got back into the truck.  
"Take the mirror to Spearnight Historical Museum. That's your destination."  
All fear was not to be seen on Cod; his face was lifeless and tired.  
"Thanks Cod." Wander said in appreciation.  
"But heed this... Don't trust anyone. Not even your friends."  
Without looking at them in the eye, he shut the door and took off once more.  
"Still a jerk."  
Sylvia folded her arms, not taking her eyes off the horizon as he got smaller and smaller.  
"But we have the map, let's go!"  
"At least I have you to help me forget the past hour of stress we've endured as we travel." She smiled.  
"Ah shucks, don't mention it." Wander made a wave at her.  
Without discussion, Wander took off his hat and put his hand in, and out popped a large wheel barrow with long handles.  
"Is that for the mirror?" Sylvia pointed.  
"Yep, you walk, and I'll do the lifting."


	2. Chapter 2

"So according to the map...it says that museum should be a mile away."  
Wander would look up and out the over-sized map. Sylvia insisted instead of him having to hold on to the wheel burrow while she was told where to go, she held on and pulled the handles with the mirror in it. Wander agreed to it, after all he couldn't lift very much.  
"I didn't know the land we're on actually has a name."  
"What 's the name of it?" Sylvia glanced an eye at him.  
Wander squinted to look closer with glasses, which appeared out of nowhere.  
"It's "Mysterium."  
Sylvia became frozen than a chunk of ice and stopped in her tracks. The little nomad tilted his head,  
"What's the matter? Did I say it wrong?"  
"S-say it again."  
Wander only smiled at her and pointed to the name on the map,  
"Mysterium! It's a really nice name if you think about it..."  
"W-Wander." Sylvia stammered,  
She dropped the wheelbarrow and took Wander off her back and set him on the ground, while he still held the map.  
"Do you have any bingleborp of a clue as to where we are?" She looked not only scared, but serious.  
Wander shrugged. "Uh, nope..can't say I do."  
Slyvia took her gaze off him and started to shiver, knees shaking.  
"My ma told me about this planet. When I was kid, she would tell me bedtime stories about Mysterium. Before my dad went and died...he came to visit the place to explore it...he wasn't the same since when he came back home...''  
Wander's eyes widened with real concern now. It'd been ages since he'd seen his closest companion so pained, and scared.  
"This is one of the most avoided, barren, and haunted places in the galaxy." She concluded.  
"Really?!" Wander remembered to keep looking concerned as much as he was fascinated. He couldn't keep a straight face and was failing miserably at it. The fact that a planet was claimed haunted and empty was making his blood pump faster with anticipation.  
"I-I mean that's awful." He cleared his throat and deepened his voice.  
"I need you to keep focus, please Wander."  
"I am listening!"  
"Good. Remember when we promised that if anything happened on this task, we'd drop it and never go back-?"  
Wander interrupted,  
"Now, now Sylvia, if you protest and stop, don't make me say the "can't do-do" lecture."  
"But-"  
He smiled a sympathetic grin,  
"I can easily see you're scared. You're one of the toughest people I've known. We can fight through whatever comes our path, right? If we stop now, who will take care of the mirror? Keep in mind it belongs to someone and they must miss it with all their hearts!"  
Sylvia said nothing but kept listening and keeping a skeptical expression in her eyes,  
"But that's not the only excuse; after meeting your family the other day, it got me thinking...your ma is proud of you for never giving up and being able to face any problem that comes our way. Your family is counting on you. You're not alone, right? I'm right here. So, what's stopping you? This place may be creepy and somewhat desolate, I'll be here to protect ya and you'll do the same for me."  
She wanted to believe it. Something in her guts was telling her something wasn't right since they stumbled upon Cod, and that was just the surface of the scenario. It didn't help that the weather was rapidly changing from sunny to dark clouds, frosting her doubt further.  
After a moment, she sighed.  
"You have an annoyingly awesome knack for saying the right things to someone."  
Wander flinched in confusion, "I do?"  
"But that's what I love about ya. You're right."  
Wander patted where her shoulder was.  
"Let's keep going, Wander."  
She thought to herself, just get this done as soon as possible.  
BAM!  
Lightening stuck, making the two freeze again. But it wasn't the lightning that made them freeze. It was the sudden appearance of a large four-story building that came to their sights. Both looked at it with eyes that looked like they could pop out at any second. Wander still kept his arms on Sylvia and was the first to speak,  
"So uhhh, yeah it's cool but you sure you want to keep going?" Wander said nervously.  
"So now you're regretting on continuing?" She chuckled.  
Sylvia gave him a noogie on his head, wrinkling his hat. With her new-found confidence she picked up the wheel-burrow.  
"Oh please, allow me."  
Wander lead the way.  
It was hard to walk on the path leading to the entrance; the concrete was cracked and broken, thick weeds stood in their way, and gloomy, dead trees stood on both sides of the yard. The small case of stairs were easy to get to.  
"I'm going to leave this here," Sylvia dropped the burrow below the stairs and followed him. "It be rude to bring it inside."  
"Sure thinking," Wander replied, he kept his eyes on the patio and front door.  
Despite the bad shape it was on the outside, the large house- like building wasn't as horrible. Pillars stood in front of the patio, old furniture sat side by side, looking to have been untouched in ages; Victorian style textures were carved into the walls and pillars themselves making it appear timeless. Thunder rolled off from the distance behind them. They both glanced at each other, as if asking if they were readying themselves.  
"Hereeeeeee we go!" Wander chirped.  
Two large doors stood in their way, he took the one to his right. But immediately instead of opening to the side smoothly, it came right off its hinges in his small hand.  
"Oh..." he stared at it, turning it to look at its sides.  
This resulted the other door formerly beside it to collapse next to him, making the two flinch.  
"Does this mean this place is abandoned?"  
Sylvia heard him toss the useless door away, peeking inside.  
"We gotta find out," She urged him to follow her, not letting the spookiness of the place get to her.  
They made it in, wind groaned as they did, hitting them and whistling against their ears.  
"Well look, there's some light in here, so someone must be around," Wander pointed out the hundreds of candles sitting on the tables and shelves.  
"Now I wanna know is how this place isn't burning down because of these candles."  
Wander made a goofy grin at her, "Maaagic."  
She shook her head holding in a laugh. She held her hand close to her face,  
"Anyone here? we have a delivery for you!"  
Cold silence only followed. Then she jumped at the sound of Wander's enthusiastic yell,  
"This is so awesome!"  
Blinking her focus on where he was, she saw him stand in front of statues of people from ages ago. They were once historical figures, some who fought to their deaths in wars, one woman having give birth to a new species of aliens and 300 grandchildren. Another row on the opposite side of the room contained taxidermies of extinct fish and animals.  
"Sylvia, can we stay here a little bit longer?" Wander begged the Zbornak.  
Having been distracted, she forgot all about the task at hand they both were given. Her feelings of suspicion crawled back into her comb and spine. She thought; someone is here, there wouldn't be light sources left around or someone purposely leaving the door open.  
"We can't. We should leave as soon as we get the mirror off our hands," She explained.  
"Alright." Wander sighed.  
After a few more minutes of exploring, Wander pointed something out and got Sylvia's attention.  
'There's a staircase leading to the upper floors, can we go up there?"  
"If no one shows up in the next two minutes then we could-" Sylvia began but was cut off,  
"How can I help you?"  
Instinctively, she held her fists prepared for an attack, but nothing came. Happy to see another new face, Wander jumped up and down to get the stranger's attention, "Hello! Nice to meet you!,"  
"My name is Wander and this is my best buddy Sylvia, we have something to drop off that belongs to you." The giddiness was impossible to miss from him.  
This stranger's face was hidden in darkness, the rest of the body visible from the neck and down.  
"Wander..." Sylvia whispered to her best friend, she was becoming more uncomfortable about this.  
"I'll do the talking." He whispered back.  
"What do you have for me?"  
Hearing from the newcomer, it was a female. She stepped forward. Her facial feats where that of an elf. She barely held a smile on her lips which were as pale as white flower petals. Her eyes were a rich periwinkle. She wore a dark business suit making her skin lighter and her hair was blonde and tied in a bun.  
"Just outside miss, we have a mirror waiting to be returned back to you!"  
Her face changed slightly, but started to change slowly to anger. Sylvia worried she was going to start possibly yelling at her and Wander.  
"Oh! Syl, go and bring it inside to show it to her...um what's your name, malady?"  
She stared back at him in a slightly disgusted manner, which to him didn't intimidate him hardly. Lord Hater's stares were less intimidating and he was used to being given dirty looks.  
"Uh right, I'll go get it!"  
Not being able to stand the awkward glances she was being given she left out the front door. After she went, the woman finally replied;  
"My name is Amie. I'm the owner of Spearnight Museum."  
"Nice to meet you Amie, this place is really lovely."  
"It used to be lovely."  
She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes became distant and glassy.  
"This planet has been abandoned for centuries, my family moved away long ago, my sister and I used to be the only ones living here, until she left too."  
Immediately Wander began to cry comical tears, "That's so awful, you poor girl!"  
"Mysterium had a reputation for of course, the unknown and unexplainable phenomenon. My family decided to make a business by opening this museum."  
She sighed,  
"But now I'm only one of the few inhabiting the planet, I could leave anytime I wanted, but I felt like I've missed the point and meaning of being here, so I've stayed."  
Wander was so tempted to comfort her and nearly gave into his desire to hug her,  
"I've got the mirror right here,"  
Amie turned to face Sylvia, she only made a lifeless expression at first but for the first time she showed absolute shock at the thing Sylvia was standing next to. Her light purple eyes contorted with true rage now.  
"So yeah, long story short me and my bud here ran into this guy who was supposed to deliver it himself but he was insincere and made us do all the work, if it weren't for Wander we wouldn't have shown up-"  
"Burn it."  
"Huh?" Both Wander and Sylvia said at once, taken aback by Amie's answer.  
"Is it the wrong mirror, maybe?"  
Wander waltzed up to her, which he secretly regretted doing after he became closer, he received the coldest glare from Amie.  
"Burn it, carve a stupid face onto it, I don't care what you prefer, I don't want that mirror."  
Now Sylvia was annoyed,  
"Hey look lady! I don't like your answer and you saying you don't want it after we dragged ourselves to bring it here-"  
"Shh!"  
Sylvia was cut off once again by not Amie, but Wander. With a frown and disbelieving look he kept his eyes on Amie with his hand at Sylvia to interrupt. To Sylvia, he seemed like wasn't concerned with her attitude, but wanted to listen to any reasoning behind it. Time to time she knew what it meant. When he wanted to listen to something, he wanted to pay closer attention without any interference.  
"That mirror has been brought to me countless times without fail. Once, I filed a complaint to the post company to keep it away, but they keep returning it without my say. So don't make me repeat myself and yourself the favor, destroy it."  
With that last word, she left and disappeared back into the shadows. They both heard a door open and shut loudly.  
...  
"You've got to be kidding me," Sylvia rubbed her temples, "After all we went through to get it here."  
"I know, I know. But maybe there's the possibility she could change her mind." Wander shrugged with confidence.  
"Not everyone can have a change of heart, Wander. But who knows really?"  
"But, all the more to-!"  
Wander went back to the display figures, "Keep looking, there's still a lot to see!"  
His serious face was replaced with excitement, but unfortunately, Sylvia wasn't in the mood. She tired, and running low on patience, and she didn't blame Wander entirely for it. She spotted a vending machine. Putting aside her annoyance with thirst she went to it. Amazingly, it held her favorite drink, the Thunder Blazz, and it immediately lifted her spirits.  
"That's what I'm talkin' about." She grinned.  
She chugged half of in mere seconds and let out a refreshed sigh. "Hits the right spot."  
Her mind went back to replaying the day's events; Amie and Cod's reaction and behaviors' towards the mirror were not just confusing, but unsettling. What did they mean? Were the two connected?  
"They really hate the mirror, both tried to discard it but keeps coming back? Something is really gropping wrong."  
She shook her head, thinking that after all it didn't mean anything to her. It was time to go.  
"Wander buddy, I think it's time we hit the-"  
But he was nowhere to be seen! Even with little light it wasn't hard to spot his bright orange fur in the dark. But she couldn't see him and wasn't standing in the same place she saw him last.  
"Wander? Wander? AUGHHHH!"  
She threw her arms up.  
"Of course, he goes off again without me to make trouble."  
With her heightened hearing she could hear him faintly giggling, and it was coming from upstairs and no doubt, running further into the museum.  
"Buddy here I come, we're leaving whether you like it or not."  
She started up the stairs to search for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Things couldn't be any more better for Wander. He was enjoying himself, and maybe a little too much. He was so amazed and excited by the different exhibits he pulled out a pair of binoculars to look further down the hallways because he was too impatient to get there. And brought out a camera. He wasn't sure about the rules of photography in Spearnight so he limited them. Just to be polite, of course.  
There were also hundreds of paintings and old black and white photos on the walls. Most of them almost touching the ceiling. He used the binoculars to his advantage since they were too high to see. Then one exhibit caught his attention.  
"History of Spearnight Museum and Mysterium." He read out loud.  
Written on a white marble plaque and above it was a picture of the land from 800 years before.  
"Welcome to Mysterium. Founded over 1000 years ago, researchers believed the planet to have been formed from the natural causes of the gases and comets from the galaxy. Over time one comet became many, and there has been proof of limestone found on these comets and still surround the grounds to this day. Limestone by legends is believed to be the cause for paranormal activity. The name Mysterium shortly became its name and the origins of the name is not from our native language.."  
"Wow, what?"  
"Photos of footsteps have been documented and confirmed that they belong to an unknown alien race. Then comes the legends of a species called "Humans". It is possible they were the first to discover Mysterium before anyone else and humans tried to make their homes here, evidence of research papers the humans left behind. The name Mysterium may be a name from the humans language.."  
No wonder to him the name was so different. Wander moved to a different exhibit. This one by far, was the most beautiful.  
On a metal stand, a chunk of sharp, bright pink rock was in the center. A type of crystal it seemed. It held information and he leaned closer to it.  
"The dead remains of the most powerful and mysterious crystal of the galaxies, Crystal of Truth, or short-named COT crystal. This piece was discovered 100 years after Mysterium was founded and early explorers found many caves contained with COT inside them. People were banned from approaching these caves in many locations. Reasons be that people would be split into many different variations of themselves...'

Wander's eyes popped and lit up. That sentence sent a warning flag into his mind, why did that feel so familiar?  
"And for that reason, Mysterium earned its reputation for having claimed paranormal activity, the rise in limestone rose as well and sightings of dead unidentified people and corpses were found near COT caves.."  
Looking at his reflection, he remembered the time he accidentally split himself into 400 different personalities. Not wanting to go through it again, he looked away. A massive chill ran down Wander's spine. He stopped reading and took a few steps back, not wanting another repeat, despite the rock before him was presumed dead.  
"Well that's enough for now, I think I better get back to Sylvia."  
He heard a loud thump behind him, he turned to see the very person he was looking for down a lit corridor..Sylvia's back was facing Wander and before he could call out, she vanished. Then a brilliant idea came to him:  
"I'm gonna go back to where I saw that armor that's about my size..." He smiled with delight.  
________________________________________  
"Wander? Stop messing around, we need to leave and it's getting late!"  
Half an hour had passed since Sylvia made her way further into the bowels of the building. The same creepy vibe was coming back to her. She really wanted to leave now, more than anything and abandon the weird planet. But not without Wander.  
She stopped walking. She slowed her breathing to hear better. There were sounds of footsteps scuffling around, and they were getting closer.  
"Wander, that you?"  
Now the paintings and photos on the walls didn't help, the darkness played with her eyes and made the faces in them appear to be staring at her, and the noises only made it worse.  
"Buddy? This...this isn't funny." Her voice recoiled and cracked.  
She ignored the creepy paintings and walked further down the corridor, suddenly it felt endless. She knew this hallway wasn't that long but it seemed to last for an eternity. Suddenly she heard laughing in the distance, and this time she knew she wasn't hearing things.  
"Ehehehehehehe."  
They were very faint chuckles and giggling, they didn't sound like her best friend this time.  
"Wander! Cut it out!" She tried to sound composed, but her voice cracked once again.  
She made it back to where she came, the opening to the corridor was up ahead...this time with someone at the end of it. Only his eyes were visible to be seen.  
"Wander!" She cried happily.  
She couldn't see his face, only a shape and the rest of his body. She let out an exhale of relief and walked closer.  
"Don't scare me like that, you know me, if I get startled, I could act on my instinct to hit."  
He didn't respond. Which was not like him. Was he sick? she'd thought.  
"Buddy? Is something wrong?"  
He bent his knees in a stance for a few seconds, and scurried off.  
"Hey! Where are you going?!"  
She smacked her face.  
"Ugh, I am so gonna-"  
"GRAHHHHH!"  
Sylvia jumped three feet up into the air scared out of her wits as something had poked her back, "AHHHH!"  
A large flag pole was only a couple of feet away from her and she climbed it up, shaking like an earthquake.  
"Booooo I got you, Sylvia!"  
Her teeth stopped chattering from the fright and went to shock. A little frame of armor with spikes all over its body from head to toe with a sword pointing at her. It opened its helmet and a little orange face with big eyes appeared.  
"I couldn't resist, ya shoulda seen the look on yer face!" He laughed like mad.  
"WANDER!"  
Sylvia slid down the flagpole, grunting in irritation and stomping her feet towards him.  
"You scared the flarf out of me, don't ever do that again!"  
He removed the helmet and held it to his side, grinning. "Aw come on we're just having fun! I saw you looking for me upstairs on the third floor and snatched this armor to prank you."  
(insert tire-screech-)  
She raised her eyebrows,  
"Huh? I wasn't upstairs."  
"Sure you were, silly. But you went off before I could call you."  
She only stared and blinked at him. But, something like that happened just a few moments prior before he showed up. Sylvia spotted him where she was standing, then he ran off.  
"Wander, I didn't go upstairs. I've never been up there." She defended.  
He looked at her confused.  
"...That's really strange."  
"Then get this; I saw you standing here where I am a minute ago." She pointed with her arms.  
"What the? But I wasn't there."  
She remained silent and gaped. Then she shook her head and groaned, "What is going on!?"  
-CRAUCKKK! BAM!-

The hallway shook, nearly knocking them off balance. Wander had stepped out of the armor and put it aside.  
"Just what is going on?" Sylvia knew she was repeating herself. This was getting more and more weirder than when Hater was given an electric squid to the face, making him become buddy-buddy with Wander.  
The two ran the start of the second floor at the top of the staircase, the lobby was empty. But that was not what made the two gasp in disbelief...The door that was broken off its hinges from earlier.. was back in place undamaged. Chunky, metallic sounds came from them, and outside the window, Amie the owner was locking it up for the night. Both of them flew down the stairs and started to bang with their fists to get Amie's attention on them. But she didn't react to the sounds they gave off.  
"Amie!" Wander shouted. Then he turned around and gasped in horror.  
"Amie! You're locking me and Wander in here, what are you doing?" Sylvia shouted at the top of her lungs, but her pleas went unheard.  
"S-Sylvia..."  
"WHAT?" She shouted, her attention was more focused on the doors.  
"The...m-mirror.."  
"Fine, if that's how it's gonna be..!"  
She pulled, she tugged the doorknob, she tried everything from even trying to rip it open from the bottom. Kicking it didn't resolve it either.  
"Gropping doors, how did they repair themselves? There's no way they could have!" She grunted in between tugs and pulling. Finally letting go and panting, she growled in frustration.  
She stormed off and walked a few feet facing away the doors, her fists tightly clenched by her sides and biting her lip.  
"She won't let us out, I'll make my own grand entrance," She hissed.  
Wander could only stood aside and watch.  
"RAAAAAGH!"  
With her speed and strength she bolted and slammed into the thick doors. Centuries old dust smoked the air and clouded up the lobby. Wander shooed away the fog from his face and saw Sylvia lying on her back a few inches at the bottom of the doors, which were still intact and unscathed.  
"Impossible..," She groaned.  
The doors themselves were giving her a greater beating than Hater's Watchdogs put together. May as well be trying to claw through a steel thick gate. Then another idea came to her.  
"Wander," She moved and supported herself up with her arms, "Ask the Hat and see if it can help."  
"Oh yeah, definitely!"  
He wished he thought of that sooner. He pulled off from his head and started to dig. It didn't take long when Wander pulled out a huge cannon launcher. It made him tip over, so he balanced it on the floor.  
"Good Hat!" He praised.  
"Oh perfect!"  
Sylvia effortlessly carried it and steadied in the right position to aim. But not before thinking of another item she needed. She ran back to it and snatched it up.  
"Hat, give me a lighter!"  
Wander wasn't sure if she forgot it's basic rule; it only gave you what you needed. She dug through it and surprisingly, it gave her a lighter.  
"Let's blow this joint!"  
She ignited the lighter and put the flame on the cannon's ignition string, both prepared for the deafening explosion and covered their ears...but they didn't hear anything.  
"What happened?" Wander asked, confused.  
"Just what does it take to get out of here- oh, for the love of grop!"  
Now they saw what the problem was: it was only a prop. A stick with the word "BOOM!" stuck out from the cannon's shooting canal at the end.  
"Sorry Sylvia, the hat decided to be a dud." Wander held and looked at the hat disapprovingly.  
Sylvia at this point was at her limit from everything. It was dark outside. They'd over welcomed their stay. She was lost in her own despair while Wander moved the fake cannon launcher out of the way and onto the side of the lobby.  
"Um, Sylvia...?"  
"What?" She spat.  
That made the little nomad flinch from her manner.  
"The mirror...it's gone." He said sheepishly.  
Sure enough, it wasn't anywhere to be seen. He didn't know where it'd gone to. Now he was starting to feel questionable about everything, up to the delivery man to Amie carelessly leaving them in here.  
"And what can we do? It's out of our reach."  
Sylvia sat with her arms supporting behind her, looking exhausted and angry still. Wander tried to brighten her spirits.  
"But if we have to stay here, it's not so bad! We'll get out of here once we figure out a way to it. And as for sleep, I don't know; maybe if I ask the hat real nice it'll give us-"  
"This is your fault."  
A thousand needles hit Wander like a bulldozer.  
"W-what?"  
"We shouldn't have come here. It's all because of you and that stupid mirror."  
She didn't make contact, only keeping her back to avoid looking at him. Angry at herself and her friend, she couldn't face him. Didn't want to be reminded of the very problem and reason why they were stuck in the first place than look at Wander.  
Wander's cheerful demeanor fell to a guilty and hurt expression.  
Her tone became nonchalant and cold.  
"If you're so happy being here, then stay. I'll figure out another way to bust the door open."  
She's right...  
Wander almost came closer to her, and to give her a pat on the shoulder. But couldn't bring himself to do it or upset her further. He tucked one arm around himself and held the other on his bicep glancing at the floor with remorse. Without saying another word, he silently walked out of the lobby, head down and started to run, a tear going down his face.  
Some time had passed since he'd left her. Sylvia was too tired to think of another idea right now. She remembered she had set her bottle of Thunder Blazz on the lobby's desk and got up to stretch her legs and drink the rest of it. It soothed her mind a little bit. But then remembered the painful things she said to her only companion...she chewed herself hard for it.  
Finally cursing internally, she nearly threw the empty bottle across the room out of regret..till she heard crying...and glass breaking...  
"Wander? I'm coming!"


	4. Chapter 4

Inside a bathroom, Wander sat by the sink in a fetal position, arms wrapping himself tightly. He tried to keep his crying down to a minimum but found it difficult. He wiped his eyes and nose.  
"It's all my fault."  
He wasn't mad at Sylvia, but genuinely blaming himself. He regretted the choice of helping with the mirror and bringing Sylvia with him. But her words also stung him in a way they hadn't before in long time. The fear of being hated for trying to do something good and pushed aside for it.  
"I hope she won't stay mad forever. We always give each other a pat on the back and laugh it right off before," He tried to think positive, but it didn't help at all.  
"I'm so stupid."  
He pulled his entire hat over himself and let the darkness cloud his vision. Anything to numb the memory of the events from earlier.  
-Knock knock-  
He pulled off the hat and looked at the door, his eyes still watery.  
"Who's there? I locked the door. I'm sorry."  
Indeed he did so nobody could accidentally see him cry. He didn't cry very often, didn't want to look like a fool.  
"Wander?"  
"Sly?" His eyes lit up.  
It was the muffled voice of Sylvia.  
"Hey it's me, let's talk. Please?"  
He wasn't sure if he could, he was still upset and hurt. But then again he thought , she must've felt bad and came back to console him?  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"I'm sorry for what happened. I'm the one who's an idiot, not you."  
Wander's face softened at her voice. But he felt strange about it. He ignored the feeling and let her continue.  
"Well just lay low and relax like you said until morning." Her voice was sweet and encouraging.  
A smile started to creep it's way on Wanders face, starting to feel more comfortable less anxious.  
"Buddy, the only thing I ever regret not saying or doing since we got here-"  
"Sylvia, it's alright! I forgive you," Wander stood up, feeling better.  
"-I regret not hurting you enough."  
A pit of dread fell into Wanders stomach. Stunned by her words he froze, unable to speak or move.  
"I'm such an idiot that I haven't had the chance to make you tremble in despair."  
Her voice sounded hollow after he heard that. But why?  
"But Sylvia, I-!"  
He began to protest, but then decided to say something else. He knew wasn't imagining things, her tone didn't have that same snazzy and upbeat feature. She sounded...devoid. She'd never say anything like that, not to get even, because of this, he told himself to not open the door for now. His heart pounded against his chest, he was so fearful of being rejected and alone and that his mistake of dragging her with him would end everything.  
"What did I do? what can I do, Sylvia? I'll do anything!"  
He needed her to speak, he was growing more and more uncertain if the person behind that door was playing tricks on him.  
"Well, get us out, for one; and two you could cry like the little helpless baby you've always been your whole life."  
That hurt. Those words, her voice. It hurt so much he'd wanted to drop and sob on the floor, and he nearly did. She hit his biggest weak spot that he managed to hide from the outside world. But despite this, it was enough to bring out his anger, and open the door to face this possible culprit toying with his emotions...He swung it open, hitting the wall behind it ready to give this person a piece of his mind.  
But there was no one.  
The hallway was pitch black and the only light was from behind him coming from the restroom, his shadow elongated in front.  
"Hello? Sylvia? anyone..?" He called out.  
He started to hyperventilate, he didn't know the reason for, but he couldn't focus and sat on his knees and took deep breaths to calm himself. His black beady eyes turned a silver-gray shade, filled with fear.  
"What's...happening in this place? and to me?  
...  
"Wander?"  
Sylvia searched aimlessly for her small friend. She wished she knew which parts of the museum she was in. Strange how the place was much more bigger than it was from the outside in which she took notice of. At least there was enough light provided for her to get around. She wished she had Wander's hat and got some flashlights, and annoyed that she didn't bring the lighter from earlier.  
"Wander!"  
Her voice bounced off the walls and no answer back. She bent her head down with remorse.  
"I still haven't learned to not let my temper get the better of me, and look what happened."  
She was about to let some tears come, until something caught her attention. It was the manager's office at the end of the corridor. Could Wander be in there?  
She put aside her grief for now and walked there. The door was barely left ajar.  
"I know it's wrong to snoop, but gotta check."  
She went in and closed it, it was pitch black. She searched with her hand for a light switch. Which was a success and turned it on. Light revealed mountains of paper on the floors, shelves and the desk a few meters away.  
"Wander, you in here?"  
But then she realized he couldn't have, the room was much too small and cramped for any free spaces to take up. She went closer to the desk, there sat a computer and Amie's belongings. It was just as a mess.  
"Amie's not only disorganized, she's also messy at keeping secrets."  
Now that the mirror had disappeared, it struck her curiosity. She did think of the possibility that Amie may have either chucked it out, or taken it home with her. And knew something she herself didn't. But it didn't give an explanation as to why she trapped them in, as well as not hearing their protests. She blinked in realization.  
"Oh flarf, Wander's traits have rubbed on me," She sighed deeply.  
"I'll make this quick."  
Over the messy piles of paperwork she skimmed them over for any information on Amie and the mirror. But nothing of the sort after five minutes of reading.  
"Bills, water bills, and more bills." She huffed.  
Then she felt a pang of sympathy, Amie must've struggled with finances for a very long time, and had put up with it in silence.  
She was going to call it quits, when one thing finally did peak her interest: A small round photo frame sitting on the right corner of the desk. She picked it up gingerly and held it with both hands.  
It was of Amie, younger and hugging a young girl next to her. For once she smiled a toothy expression. It took Sylvia a minute to see the other girl looked like…  
Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of breaking glass, and it was loud. She put the photo down and shut the door. Panicking that someone may have caught her she hid behind a pile of potted fake plants. She heard whispering, from not one, but two or three people. It was incoherent and hard to hear what they were saying. Until she could make out;  
"Hide it, make sure no one finds it."  
Sylvia carefully peeked over the leaves of her safe spot, but darkness wasn't on her side and she couldn't see who was whispering. Then they became quieter as they left the hallway.  
"What are you hiding, exactly?" Sylvia grit her teeth.  
She stepped out, going to continue to look for Wander until a sharp pain from her foot caused her to convulse.  
"Ye-ouch!" She grunted and held her foot.  
"What the heck is this?"  
She carefully pulled out a small piece of glass from her skin, luckily there was no bleeding, it didn't break her skin. Naturally tough to cut through and normal for a Zbornak. She only got a pinch.  
"Right. Something broke."  
She tossed aside the piece.  
"Sylvia?"  
Her eyes dilated at the sound of her best friend's voice. She quickly turned, and stood with shock.. then relief.  
"Wander!"  
She ran to pick him up in her arms, and he allowed it and made room for a hug. She noticed he didn't squeeze back like he'd normally would, but put that aside.  
"Are you okay, buddy? I've been looking all over for you, I'm so sorry for-"  
"Shh!" He said harshly, then tilted his head to hear anything in the empty darkness. His hat leaned over with him.  
"What's the-?  
"Listen, you and I know by now something is really wrong with this museum, we need to be quiet and not bring attention to ourselves."  
"Uh, r-right."  
Strange. It was the opposite sometimes, he'd try to make a show of himself to get an enemy's attention. But because of the seriousness of the situation it made sense. She hoped she didn't hurt him to the point he wasn't himself permanently.  
"What's your plan?" He asked.  
"Oh...uh, maybe go back to the entrance, and try to get out? If not, we wait there. Since it's an open space I feel safer over there than here. With such enough space, we might defend ourselves better."  
To her it made more sense in her head, but better than nothing.  
"Sounds decent." He smiled.  
"Let's do it." She said confidently but quietly.  
Before she could start going, she felt a tug on her tail.  
"You might wanna watch your step." Wander added.  
"What, why?"  
He pointed to the floor. There was shards of broken glass everywhere.  
"We need to go that way to sneak around, Sylvia."  
She looked at him and then back at the floor.  
"But...I can't, they're broken shards of whatever is on there and I'll get cut!"  
His narrowed his eyes at her and frowned.  
"I know that, but we can't turn around, I just came that way, and I heard whispering there. If we go back, they might still be there waiting. We have to go straight."  
"But, Wander-!  
"DO it." He ordered.  
She paused. Not because she didn't know what to say to protest; there was something about his eyes she felt were unsettling and distant. If she resisted further he might do something.  
Oh boy, this was going to hurt.  
"Alright.. I'll do it."  
Wander's face lit up, pleased. There it was, that same happy expression she knew. Maybe he was back to his old self?  
"I knew you could." He did a small clap with his hands.  
Then he pounced and got on her back.  
"Let's go."  
Sylvia prepared herself. Biting her lip, she took a step forward. She didn't dread the pain as much, but she had no clue how much broken shards were on the floor, making it unpredictable. She tightened her fists with each step. This was going to be agonizing.  
On her third step, she hit contact with a shard. It pinched, but didn't break her skin.  
"I know it hurts," Wander patted her back, "but just a little bit further."  
Another step, and another, it seemed the pain was both starting to lessen and worsen at the same time, making her adrenaline pump faster.  
But the next one she took..,she nearly doubled over and screamed. For sure, a piece went through.  
"How are you feeling?" Wander asked.  
He sounded more out of curiosity than concern...which started to rile her up. Did he really not know how much this hurts?  
"Like a million pieces of jellyfish pie, thanks."  
"It's sort of pathetic."  
That made her stop. She felt her blood ooze from her foot, but that wasn't what she was worried about right now. Did he just scoff at her?  
"What do you mean?"  
She turned her head to face him.  
His expression; he smiled, but it wasn't a compassionate one. Then it faded and turned to disappointment.  
"You've been through rougher situations than this and you can't handle little pieces of glass? Just weak, Sylvia."  
"Alright, that's it!"  
She went back to where she started, ignored the pain and snatched him off her back and set him on the floor, hands on her hips.  
"I'm SORRY, okay? I'm sorry for the awful things I said," She let her emotions out, "I hate myself for saying it just as much as you hate me for it."  
His expression stayed the same, with a hint of surprise.  
"What I did was wrong and I was just mad. I know you were doing it out of the kindness of your heart, and sometimes I forget that. Please, forgive me?"  
What Sylvia didn't predict was him to start rolling on the floor, laughing and patting his ribs.  
"Oh that's too good! You're hilarious."  
He raised a snark brow at her, "You think that's what I'm mad about?"  
She balled her fists, "What do you mean? You ran off and got upset, as your friend, I'm supposed to apologize."  
She was baffled by his response, what was going on with him? He never spoke to her like this in a such a way.  
"I'll tell what makes me boil, Sylvia...it's you."  
She made a breathless gasp.  
"You've made me at times, yes... ,realize in the past I've been selfish. But you forget too, you're just as self-centered..."  
He pointed a finger up to her face,  
"You never understand my feelings half of the time, and don't want to help me help others, you only want to help yourself to how you see fit."  
"Wander! Why are you saying this? I'd never-" She tried to defend,  
"Yes you would, the mirror knows."  
"What?"  
He cleared his throat, frowning and looked at her once more.  
"Deny it all you want, you cause more pain to yourself than you do with me."  
He turned around and started to walk off, in the direction of the broken glass on the floor.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere in particular."  
He smiled, his hat covering his eyes, and snickered.  
"This was fun, and it was a joy to watch you writhe in pain." He made a mischievous chuckle.  
"WANDER!"  
Furious, she stormed after him. She heard the sound of glass shattering once again, and in the same spot where he stood, but he was gone.  
"Wander?! UGH!"  
She put her hands on her head, and exhaled. She was so frustrated, and upset. More so than before. So many emotions swam through her. She didn't know which one was appropriate to be feeling more. Until she couldn't handle them all. And began to bawl.  
"Why would you say that, and run off?" She sobbed.  
She looked at her foot, the blood was already dried and caked. She rubbed it to clean it off. Did he really feel this way towards her? and never said a word? Was she that ignorant?  
"Wander, you'd never say something like this, and made me walk on something that would hurt, that's not you at all."  
All she wanted to do was just sit there and not move. And feel terrible for herself. She knew she ruined the friendship and it was clear as day that Wander hates her guts for it. Perhaps...this was punishment.  
"Sylvia...?"  
She lifted her head at the sound of Wander calling her.  
"Sylvia! Where are you? I'm scared!"  
It was faint, but she could hear him. But she was torn up mentally and physically.  
"Should I go find him? and try again?"  
She picked herself up and stood, her tail snapping once.  
"The mirror knows.."  
She repeated out loud one of the things Wander mentioned to her that struck the most, aside from his blunt honesty. She reminded herself to not forget that detail.  
"I can't give up, Wander is important to me and I will find him."


	5. Chapter 5

Wander was becoming more nervous being in the hallways, he didn't feel safe. He tried his best to remember the way to the lobby, and it worked. He found it. The room was still dark, but it ever so slightly it made him feel welcomed to see those candles. It was warm. Better than being in the dark.  
He went down the stairs, expecting to see if anyone was there, but not a soul to be seen much less Sylvia. He figured she wasn't there.  
"Did she get out?" He thought, but saw the doors were left untouched, so it was a no.  
He was relieved yet, he dreaded facing her. He was happy and scared at the same time that somewhere, she was still sticking around. His heart started pounding again. He clutched his chest.  
"This isn't helping me, you stupid heart." He shuddered.  
Then he remembered in situations when he needed to calm down, he would look in his hat to give him something to help. He did so immediately.  
First was a paper bag.  
"Nope,"  
He tossed that aside. And looked again.  
A bucket of water.  
"What the-?"  
It splashed in his face. Surely, on purpose from his hat.  
"Gee, thanks." He said, disgruntled.  
Tossing the bucket he tried again. This time a piece of paper with a note:  
'"Get yourself together."'  
"AUGH, FOR THE LOVE OF GROP!"  
Reaching again, his banjo was wrapped with his fingers. Annoyance aside, he looked at it sadly. Then back at the hat, it's underside was smiling at him. He knew it was its own way of encouraging him. Curious if it could tell him anything else, he reached once more, only to get another note;  
"Be back in 5 minutes."  
"Could've seen that one coming."  
Now all wet, he took off his shoes and set them aside. He put his hat next to himself. He shook his whole body like a dog, shaking himself a little more dry. He found himself surprised that the water actually helped his nerves. He was much more calm and not as anxious. He began strumming his banjo. He played old tunes, then ones he made up before everything else and the mirror. It instantly helped him forget the fight, his depression. At first he thought he imagined it, he heard rumbling from outside, and turns out, thunderclouds were rolling in from outside. They would make the building vibrate every one minute, hitting the floors and walls and his eardrums and body. It was nature's own way of giving him a message.  
He began a somber tune,  
"Oh these misplaced pieces are missing from sight,  
"Broken and burned but turned alight.  
" If only we could see from each other's eyes, things aren't so bad."  
The orange locks on his head stood up further, stimulating with the rhythm.  
"But glue it back we can return to its shape, heal these cuts, and never break again."  
As he played, Sylvia stood at the top of the second floor, peering through under the stair rails. She couldn't see his face, as he was turned away from her. He seemed somewhat happier than before..but was it a trick? then she laughed to herself, because she noticed the random items sprawled on the floor; the paper bag, and the bucket.  
"He must've used those to distract himself."  
She reminded herself it was time to make it up.  
He started to play a low-key tune,  
-bump-bump-,  
He stopped playing, his sense of hearing caught the sound of breathing, he turned to see her standing only a few feet away. Not sure of what to say, Wander held his banjo tightly as he stared, Sylvia avoided his gaze until she finally spoke;  
"I don't know if I can pull your heart together with just myself alone, Wander."  
He stared at her, unsure of what she meant... then he knew.  
"But what you did was like pressing hundreds of shards of glass on me, Sylvia."  
Guilt hit her harder than any other times before.  
"Do you have any shred of love still in you, buddy?"  
He closed his eyes.  
"Still enough to forgive?" She asked.  
Wander's face turned to sadness and agony, he stood up to confront her at first to hurt her back by the things she said to him. But instead, he hugged her.  
"I thought that light in you was gone and you were turning away to leave me." He cried.  
She still wanted to yell and be angry with him. But couldn't find it in her heart to do it. He looked so sorry for all that he did. Seeing him so vulnerable, and tiny and near broken. Never in her time of being his best friend has she witnessed him so fragile. He hugged her so tightly, it burned her skin. She gave in. She knew that with her super-strength she could easily crush him, but she did it tight enough to get the message across. He let go for a moment, and crawled up to her neck further to hug her. She supported him up and cradled him. The hair on his head scuffed against her eyes. She did felt he was damp and wet, but that didn't matter.  
"Wander, let me say it one more time...I'm so sorry for everything. You were only trying to do the right thing for someone, trying to help Cod and Amie."  
She let out a sigh, "I've been in a lot of frustration lately. And it just so happened I let it out on you. I'll never do it again."  
"But it's my fault we're stuck here." He said, still not letting go. "I'm sorry, too."  
He looked at her eyes.  
"Not entirely, buddy. Remember the mirror is gone, it has something to do with it. We'll figure it out, you can count on that."  
They held onto another a little longer, drowned in their own thoughts. When they did go of each other, Sylvia gave him a confused look,  
"By the way, why are you wet?"  
"Oh this," He ran his hand through the fur on his head, "My hat, haha."  
For first time, they laughed. Relief filled them, and the room began to look brighter.  
"Gone swimming in a time like this? come on, pal." She teased.  
"Not my fault, sorry if I got you wet." He chuckled.  
But then he gasped in shock.  
"What happened to your feet, Sylvia?!"  
Confused by his question, she was about to answer when,  
"Tsk, tsk, this is such a shame."  
Both jumped, a new voice from nowhere had made itself known. New, but yet they knew it.  
"Wander, did you say that?" Sylvia look bewildered.  
"I didn't." He replied, just as shocked.  
"Up here, weaklings."  
That was Sylvia, but her lips didn't move. They both turned to look at the stair top, two figures stood; shadows across their bodies and faces hidden.  
"Looks like our plan failed, Sylvia." The one on the right said with disapproval.  
"Who are you? Why do you have our voices?" Sylvia shouted.  
One of them made a whistle,  
"Ohhhh, there's a lot we have in common more than you think." Wander's voice bounced back at them.  
"Disgustingly, more than we'd like to admit."  
Wander put his hand over his mouth, and then stared at his palm. He just spoke? but he didn't move his mouth!  
"No...!" Sylvia trembled, her eyes shrunk in horror.  
Lightening stuck, and for three seconds, revealed two identical figures glaring them down...  
Wander and Sylvia.  
"That's perfect..show more fear." This "other" Sylvia taunted.  
"The more you give in...the less painful it'll be for your destruction." The other Wander tipped his hat, which also appeared the same.  
Lightning and thunder rattled the entire building and lobby. The duo heard something being pulled and scraped towards themselves. Then it was revealed;  
The missing mirror levitated above, coming closer to them. Then, another mirror, one they never saw before came out. Then another and another, until they were surrounded by 100 mirrors. Photo frames from the lobby unhinged themselves to join the rest as well as ones from upstairs. They all set their reflections on Wander and Sylvia, focusing on their faces and body. They watched in horror as for what was about to happen. And in unison, the two at the top of the stairs ordered:  
"Break them until they're useless pieces of nothing."  
________________________________________


End file.
